Vampire self
by Xover-girl
Summary: Finally after so long, I managed to update two more chapters. Last chapters. I'm finally done with this. Look foward for vampire self 2. Warning: crappy ending. oh well as usual. review no flames!
1. Movie time

This is my second vampire fic. I need a little help on more information about vampires so, if you have something, tell me. No flames, or just say it in a nice way please.

The sun was setting on Destiny Islands. While it was setting, the sky turned into a color of orange mixed with blue and pink. The ocean reflected the sun. A boy was walking in the soft sand. A boy with brown spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He stopped and looked at the ocean. He sighed. He always loved to see the sunset. But there are some times that he really wishes that he isn't bothered.

"HIYA SORA!"

"WAA! RIKU!"

"Hahahahahah! You always fall for it." Riku said.

"Grrr, You get back here!" Sora said. He started to chase Sora around the beach. But Riku was too fast for him.

"Is that the best you can do, keyblade master."

"Than running, how about if we fight."

"You're on."

"There will be no fighting."

"But Kairi," Sora whined.

"No buts. You destroyed a girls tricycle when you did that."

"It was just a bike." Riku said.

"The only bike she had."

"Riku, do you believe in… vampires?" Sora joked.

"No."

"Oh, you don't?" Sora asked with a spooky glare.

"Sigh, you really annoy me with that."

"I'm just saying that if you wanna see a movie?"

"Your treat?" Kairi asked.

"No."

"Maybe… I could come." Riku said.

"What about you, Kairi?"

"Well… I don't have much to do but I think I could come."

"Good. Let's go tonight."

"Great. See ya."

"Later."

(Later)

Riku was preparing himself to go to the movies. But he was taking a while. He had his jacket, money, celphone, etc. But he was fixing his hair and he was spending two hours in the mirror trying to fix it. He'd just die if something happened with his silver hair. He's been threw a lot. Traveling to different worlds, joining bad guys, getting the powers of darkness, being possessed but his hair was still silver. Wow… he's cute… very cute…. Dreamy… oh, well getting back with the story, he heard his window closing. He looked to see what caused it but he just thought that it was the wind. He left it closed and left his room.

"Riku?"

"What, mom?"

"You going somewhere?"

"Just to the movies."

"Got your celphone?"

"Got it. You worry to much."

"It's night time. I worry."

"Don't worry."

"You sure."

"I'm fifteen, going to sixteen. I need to be independent."

"Well see ya."

"Yeah."

"Riku Johnson! Pull your pants up!"

"Dang." He said.

(Later)

"So… what do you wanna see?" Sora asked.

"I don't know?" Riku answered.

"How about romance?" Kaii asked.

"Eww." Both of the boys said. "That's crap."

"Comedy." Sora said.

"Something different." Kairi said.

"Horror?" Riku asked.

"Good idea Riku. Horror."

"But horror is so… scary." Kairi said.

"Duh, that's why they call it horror." Sora said.

"You think it's a good idea?" Kairi asked.

"Are you chicken, Kairi." Riku teased.

"No. I just don't like it."

"Chicken."

"Stop that."

"Chicken."

"Cut that out."

"Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!"

"That's it! I'm watching that movie!" Kairi said. She grabbed Sora and Riku by the ear and started to pull them to the room where they where gonna see the movie. Boy did it hurt when Kairi was pulling there ears.

"Ow! Ow! Okay,… you win! Ow!" Riku shouted in pain.

"Oh, look who's talking now." Kairi said.

"No, really! Kairi! You can see that romance movie!" Sora said.

"Oops to late. I already went inside a horror movie." But then the lights go out that it was pitch black. No one can see. Kairi fell on the floor and felt someone falling on top of her. "Ow, what was that?" Kairi asked.

"I think I fell in a soft spot." Sora said.

"I think that's her butt."

"GET OFF!" She screamed.

"Sorry."

"Now what?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Kairi said.

"I guess this means no movie?" Sora asked.

"Like duh, Sora."

"I want my munny back!" Riku said. But when he took one step, he fell on the floor. "Ouch!"

"You okay?"

"I hit something hard."

"I think that's my keyblade." Sora said.

"No wonder the metal feels cold." Riku said.

"Let's go."

"We can't. There's no light." Then Sora sees a light moving. It was a person that had a flashlight and went to Sora and Riku and the others. "You okay?"

"We want out munny back." Riku said.

"Alright, just go outside."

(Later)

"I guess this means no movie." Sora said.

"I'll see you guys later." Riku said.

"Don't wander of in the dark." Kairi said.

"I'll just take a short cut home." Riku said.

"Okay… well… see ya."

"later." Riku walks alone in the streets. He decided to take a short cut and goes to a forest. It was dark but he wasn't afraid or that's what he thought. He could here the owl hooting and he could see the full moon. He felt the strange wing blowing and then he sees fog. It starts to get thicker. "Man, I can't see." Riku said.

"_You can't escape from me_."

"What? Who said that?"

"_Your worst fear had come back_."

"Who are you?"

"_You recognize me, Riku_."

"No, it can't be!"

"_I'm afraid it's true_." Said the voice.

"How can it be!"

"_It's just true_." Said the figure. He walked to Riku revealing himself in front of him. Riku gasped in shock. He couldn't believe on what he saw. He thought he was gone. "Ansem! But you're dead and-"

"No, Riku. I'm not dead. I am undead."

"Undead?"

"Yes. This made me even more powerful than before."

"You're… you're…"

"A vampire. Don't take all night."

"What… what do you…"

"So you would be one of us."

"Sorry but I'm to young to be bitten."

"Too young? Young enough, that's all I can say."

"Can you bite someone else?"

"Nope."

"Why me?"

"Because you're special."

"Look, I can just do this." He gets his soul eater and stabs it at Ansem but nothing happened. Ansem sighed in boredom and took out the blade. Riku was in shock on what he saw. Nothing happened. "That tickled." He said. Riku had two choices.

One, escape or two scream like a girl. He picked one. He then started to run away in the forest trying to find a way out but he got lost. He finally thinks that he lost him until he hits a tree branch and fell on the floor. He was on the floor and then was picked up by Ansem.

"That was a stupid escape."

"Let me go!"

"And why would I do that? Let's just get over with this." Ansem gets closer to Riku's neck and first touched it. "There."

"No! Not there! Don't you even dare on doing it there!"

"Do late. I just did." Then he sank his fangs on his neck. Riku screams out loud that it scared the owls. "Done."

"You can't!"

"Like I said. Done." Ansem gets Riku's blade and stabs it at Riku's chest. First he thought he was gonna die but… he wasn't dying. He took out the blade and still he wasn't dead. "No."

"Yes. But you still have a long way to go so, goodnight." He said. Then Ansem punches Riku and then everything was blank. The next thing that happened is that he wakes up in his bed and looks around. "Was it a dream?" He asked himself. But he didn't think of it much so he went back to sleep but then in a few minutes his mom comes to his room. "Rise and shine my son."

"Mom five more minutes."

"You'll be late for school. It's such a good day. I'll open the curtains." His mom opens the curtains but then the sun shines on him that he hides on the covers. "Close it!"

"What? Do you have a problem?" She asked while closing it. Riku came out of the covers and his face was a little pink. "Oh, what happened? Do you have sun poison?"

"I don't have sun poison."

"But I have the right medicine." She said. She left the room for a while and came back with a big mexican hat. "Mom, what is that?"

"It's a sombrero (Hat). It's good like a big umbrella."

"There is no way that I'm wearing that."

"Oh, yes you are."

(Later)

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we should ask that weird guy with the mexican hat. Excuse me sir. Have you seen our…" Then Riku reveals himself. "Friend?" Kairi asked.

"Don't ask." Riku said.

"About the hat?" Sora asked.

"Mothers orders." He said.

* * *

What's gonna happen to Riku? Was it a dream that he saw Ansem. Was it a dream that he was bitten? Will he get rid of the hat? Review if you want it to continue.


	2. School fight

Well after the bus picked them up, Riku knew that the mexican hat was a bad idea. But he took it of when he went to school. Still people tease him by his sunburn. Sora asked him self how did that happen so fast. Well everything was boring in school like always. The teacher was talking about the miracle of peanuts but everyone was so bored that they feel asleep. Finally the bell rings. RING!

"I thought I wasn't gonna make it." Sora said.

"Man, I'm starving. When's lunch?" Riku asked.

"After four periods." Kairi said.

"Man but I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat anything?" Sora asked.

"Not really."

"Then you're gonna have to wait." Kairi said.

"What's next?"

"P.E."

"I really can't wait." Riku said impatiently.

(Gym)

"Alright kids. Today you need to climb that rope and touch that bell. I don't want any wining that if your sick, or your nails broke got it?" The gym teacher said. Most of the teens shook there heads.

"I hate P.E." Sora said.

"No, this could be a challenge." Riku said.

"How about you first, Johnson?"

"Glad to, Sir." Riku said. He walks to the rope and grabs it. But then he started to climb in it so fast and reached to the top in two seconds. That got the other students surprised. He was never good on Gym. He then lets go of the rope from the top and falls then he lands on the floor like nothing. The teacher was in shock that his whistle dropped on the floor. "What?" He asked.

"Since… when… can you… do that?" Sora asked.

"….Don't know."

"Don't know? You don't know? You sucked in Gym!" Sora said.

"I guess I don't anymore."

"Did you work out, Johnson?" The coach asked.

"No."

"….Well…"

"Ring!"

"That's the bell. I need to talk to you later."

"Okay, coach." Riku said.

(Lunch time)

Sora, Kairi and Riku went to the lunch room. They where serving the same old stuff. Rice, beans, veggies, fruits, banana, chicken. Nothing new. "Can't they change the menu?" Kairi asked.

"Talk to the principal about that." Sora said. When they got there food, they picked a table and sat down. Sora first looked at the food. "Is it alive?

"You worry to much." Riku said.

"You hate cafeteria food." Kairi said.

"But I starve if I don't eat anything."

"Riku… your skin is pale."

"Pale?"

"Yeah as in almost white."

"You think?"

"No, I'm serious." Kairi said. She got out her mirror and gave it to Riku. He looked at himself and that's when he choked on his food. "Cough! Cough! Wheeze! Man! What's with me!"

"You never noticed. Many people of the school newspaper took pictures of you. The palest boy of the school." Sora said.

"I think I'm sick." Riku said.

"Maybe you are. If you leave don't forget the hat."

"I'll use something else." Riku said.

"Yeah and a bully told me to tell you that he wants to beat the crap out of you."

"Then tell him not now."

"Then he'll beat me up."

"Use the keyblade." Riku said.

"I'll be sent to the principal."

"Whatever." Riku said while getting up. But then he accidentally hits a person that his food falls on the persons face. "JOHNSON!"

"Nice work, Riku. You just hit the tray on Jason. Surely he's gonna ask you to fight him."

"Shut up, Sora."

"Actually, Carver (Sora's last name) is right. We should fight."

"I hate you, Sora." Riku said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students shouted. Jason raised his fist to punch Riku but Riku got out of the way quickly and grabbed his fist and twisted it. Jason screamed in pain and kneeled on the floor.

"I think he's overdoing it." Kairi said.

"You're right about that." Sora said. "Riku! You're overdoing it!"

"Ya think?" Riku said. "The next time we fight, Jason, be a challenge."

"What's going on?"

"Uh, oh. Principal at two o clock." Sora said.

"You two are in big trouble." The principal said.

"Says who?" Riku said.

"Says me."

"Like if I'm gonna take orders from you."

"Don't make this harder, Johnson."

"What if I want to?" Riku said while glaring at him. Then without thinking, he punched the principal on the floor knocking him out. He then gets close to the principals neck. "Riku! What's with you!" Sora asked.

"He's not listening! Take action!" Kairi said. Sora gets his keyblade and hits Riku with it.

"You're only making this harder for you Sora."

"What happened to you last night?" Sora asked. But Riku didn't answer that he got his soul eater and rushed to Sora with speed but Kairi got a garlic and threw it at Riku. He screamed first when it hit his face. He threw it away but the smell was so horrible that he fell on the floor unconscious. "I was afraid of this."

"Garlic?" Sora asked.

"Then that would mean that maybe he's… changing." Kairi thought.

"His mom isn't gonna be happy about this."

(Riku's home)

"Riku! I'm very disappointed in you. You first get in a fight and then attack the principal? You almost got expelled!"

"Dad! I don't know what came over me! Really!"

"You know what this means?"

"I sense the word grounded?"

"And do you sense four month?'

"Four month? That isn't fair!"

"It'll be better so you would learn, son."

"Dad! For a minute I couldn't control myself!"

"Save it for later." His father said. Riku got mad that ran to his room and slammed the door. His father could hear him curse out loud. Inside his room, you can say that he was so pissed that he was throwing a few thing like pillows and books on the wall. He was really pissed. He saw the sun setting in the ocean. He looked at his wreaking room. "What… did I… just do?" Riku asked himself. He went out of control again without knowing why. He never got into that much of trouble. "What happened late night?" He asked himself.

"_Can't remember_?"

"What?"

"_You forgot easily on what happened yesterday_."

"Ansem!"

"Nice work on the room. You're changing faster that I thought."

"What happened yesteday!"

"Remember? The bite?"

"Bite!"

What's gonna happen? Review!


	3. True self

I decided to add a few things. Well thanks for the review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"So, that wasn't….?"

"A dream? C'mon. I'm sure you still feel that bite that you had yesterday."

"But… I don't see any bite mark!"

"Well it seems like thing are going as planned." He grabs Riku's arm but he struggled trying to break free. Then Riku sees his wooden sword that was close to his bed. He grabs it and tries to stab it in Ansems chest but he moved a little that he hit him in the side. He grunted in pain and then looked pissed at Riku. "No more Mr. Nice guy."

"You where never nice!"

"Stop telling me the obvious." Ansem said. "Don't even think on using your little sword because it won't work."

"Let me go! Before I-"

"Hurt me? Can you?"

"Riku! What's going on!"

"Dad!"

"Who's he?"

"A father looking for his son. How nice. To bad I may have to kill you." Ansem said. Then his eyes started to glow white and his fangs got sharper then wings burst out of his back. He then rushed at Riku's father and pushed him so hard that he broke threw the wall of Riku's room. He slowly gets up but Ansem grabs him by the neck. "Vampires!"

"Glad you guessed old man. I can smell the fresh blood coming from you." Ansem said. "Maybe with just a taste…"

"Stop it! It's me you want!" Riku said. "Don't hurt him. Take me if you want." Riku said.

"No, Riku!"

"It's for the best, dad."

"No."

"Well then it's settled. Now you agree on coming with me?"

"Yes."

"It may depend on how strong you are." Ansem said. He then punched Riku on the face and then he hit the glass window shattering and fell outside. Ansem then came with such speed. "You need to work out."

"Don't hurt anyone. I'll go."

"Good."

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Sora! Don't come any close!" Riku shouted.

"Listen to him, Sora before someone gets hurt."

"So you're the one who did this to Riku."

"I'm glad that you guessed. I'll be really glad if you just DIE!" He gets out a sharp sword and then rushes at Sora but Sora blocks it with his keyblade continuously but Ansem cuts a part of Sora's skin in his leg that he started to bleed. That got his guard down. Ansem gave a hard punch in Sora's face and fell on the floor. Ansem raised his sword and gets ready to stab it in his chest but then Riku gets in his way and it stabs it in him. "Don't!"

"Then again, I spare his life." Ansem said while taking out the sword. Then the whole place started to fill with fog that Sora couldn't see a thing. "Dang! It's nighttime and I don't see a thing!" Sora said. When the fog cleared Riku and Ansem where gone. "Dang!"

"You've seen Riku?" Riku father asks.

"…He's gone, sir."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes but… I don't know if he might make it. I get the feeling that he left this world. I think I need to get Donald and Goofy."

"Where…. Where am I?" Riku asked. He got up from the floor and looked around. It looked like a library but he recognized this place. "Wait a second! This is Hallow Bastion! How did get here? The only thing that I remember is that everything was just fog and then I blacked out."

"Welcome back again."

"Like if I want to be back." Riku said. "What is it that you want with me?"

"Riku… this is your destiny."

"What do you know about destiny?"

"Since the first day I took-"

"Save it. Just why me?"

"I don't really have to answer that."

"You're not the only one around here." Riku said.

"You're right. There's more of us." Ansem said. Then more vampires appeared around him. That's when he freaked out.

"You think he's the right one, Ansem?" one of the vampires asked.

"He is."

"So… We're not the only one?" Riku asked.

"No."

"What do you want with me?"

"To be one of us."

"And if I say no?"

"You can't run away from me. You're a vampire like all of us."

"Like if I wanna be one of you."

"You don't have to like it. You'll soon like it." Ansem said. He then took a small cup that had red liquid in it. Riku looked at it and then a cold shiver ran down his spine. "You want some?"

"…That's…. blood."

"Try it."

"No way."

"Is that what you really want?"

"……." Ansem gave the cup of blood to Riku. He looked at it with suck fear at the red liquid but then he got it close to his face and the cup touched his lips making the liquid flow in his mouth. After he drank it all, he dropped the cup that it fell on the floor and shattered. He started to cough out loud.

"You'll get use to it." Ansem said. After Riku stopped coughing, he then looked at Ansem with a scary serious smile in his face. His eyes where now red. He walked to Ansem and said only one word. "…More…"

"Perfect." Ansem said.

Sorry it was short but I have to go now. Review.


	4. Going to Travers town

Warning: rating might go up. Rated for language.

After Riku disappeared, Sora act fast that he called Donald and Goofy to come to Destiny Island so he would pick him up but Kairi wanted to go too. So she went with them and they went to Traverse Town. But when they got there it was quiet… too quiet. No one was around. Not even heartless. "This is odd." Sora said.

"Where's everybody?" Donald asked.

"You don't think that their hearts have been-" But before Goofy could finish, someone grabbed Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. The room was dark and Donald started to panic with his duck voice. "AHH! Take that!" Donald shouted.

"Hey! Ow! Stop that or I'll hit you with my ninja stars!"

"Yuffie!" Sorasaid in surprise.(Tell me if I spell it wrong)

"Hey, Sora, Donald, Goofy and…." Yuffie said.

"Kairi."

"And Kairi."

"What's going on in here?" Goofy asked.

"Vampires have been invading the town." Leon said.

"Ansem!" Donald said.

"That's right. Many people sadly became part of his evil clan." Aerith said.

"But how can he be alive?" Sora asked.

"No one knows but he's undead, not alive. That question may never be answered." Cid said.

"We got to find Riku! Ansem took him." Kairi said.

"Was he bitten?" Cid asked.

"…Well… yes." Sora said.

"Sorry but you already lost your friend." Leon said.

"But we gotta go look for him." Sora complained.

"Sora, it's suicide if you go out there." Yuffie said.

"But won't the vampire be back to normal if you kill the head honcho?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah that's true but there's a problem." Aerith said.

"Look kid. You wanna fight vampires? Then take this." Cid gives Sora a vampire kit.

"A vampire kit, Cid?"

"It worked very well."

"We'll do it!" Kairi said.

"Kairi? You two?"

"Riku is our friend and-"

"Don't do a friendship speech." Sora said.

"Will magic do anything good?" Donald asked.

"If you know that garlic spell." Aerith said.

"Garlic spell?" Goofy asked.

"It's like this." Aerith takes his wand. "Garlaga!"

"No! Aerith! Don't!" Leon and Cid shouted. Then the next thing that happened was that the whole room smelled like garlic.

"Holy crap! This room stinks like a friggin old dumpster!" Yuffie shouted.

"Sorry." Aerith said while holding her nose.

"Sora, I'm out of here before I die." Kairi said. She walked out of the house and then left outside. It was still quiet until she saw someone with a black strange trench coat. Kairi gasped when she saw who it was. She walked closer to the person. "Riku!"

"Hi Kairi."

"But weren't you taken by Ansem?"

"I'm fine. So where are Sora and the others?"

"There in…."

"Tell me Kairi. I don't have all night."

"….Get away!"

"What's wrong?"

"Get away!"

"Oh, got afraid because I have sharp teeth? There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're not gonna bite me? Are you?"

"I can't."

"Wehh." Kairi sighed in relief.

"I just need to kill you because you're one of the princess of heart. Sorry." Riku said while getting his soul eater. He was about to stab it at Kairi until Sora got in the way and blocked it with his keyblade. "Don't even think about it!"

"Get out of my way, Sora!"

"Sorry but no."

"But I'm not alone." Then a bunch of vampires appear everywhere. Leon, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie came out. Yuffie threw one of her ninja stars at one of the vampires but it didn't do much. Leon used his gun blade to blast one of the vampires that where rushing to him. But then one of the vampires flew down and grabbed Leon and jabbed the fangs in his neck. "Leon!" Yuffie shouted.

"Not Leon too!" Cid shouted. He then got a camera with a big flasher and aimed it at the vampires. Then the flash... flashed so bright that it burned the vampires a bit but it keeps on flashing continuously. "Grr, retreat!" Riku shouted.

"Stop friggin hurting my friends!" (I took it from the manga that I saw in the internet. He only did it on heartless) But then the vampires escaped. "Kairi, you okay?"

"..No… I'm not okay." Kairi said.

"They took Leon!" Aerith said.

"Not good."

"Then we're going to Hallow Bastion!" Sora said.

"If Riku is a vampire… how will we fight him?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, you're staying."

"Why?"

"Because he's after you."

"But-"

"No buts. You have to stay."

"….Okay… I will." She said.

"Cid, Aerith, watch her." Sora said.

"And what about me?" Yuffie asked.

"You guard." Donald said.

"No action?"

"This is serous Yuffie." Sora said.

"Okay, just get Leon back." Aerith said.

"let's hope we can." Sora said.

"Should I try the garlaga spell again?" Donald asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Gotta go. It's ten. Review!


	5. Your not ready

Sorry I took so long. School you know.

* * *

"You need practice." Ansem said. 

"I have all the practice I need, Ansem. I know what to do and I have complete control over myself." Riku said.

"Fool, your just starting to change. Just because you have the fangs right now doesn't mean your ready."

"And what's the next thing? Something like the wings that you have?"

"That will take a while."

"Well I'm tired of waiting. How about if I try to fight you?"

"You don't want that."

"Say's who?"

"Says me!" Then Ansems wings burst out from his back but then his physical form started to a strange beast like creature. His eyes was glowing red, his skin was turning black and his fangs and claws started to get larger. He rushed at Riku screeching that he grabbed him by his shirt and threw him away. He flew to the window that the glass shattered and he was about to fall from the castle until he grabbed on to the edge of the window. It was night time at least. He climbs up and gets inside to find Ansem but… he's gone.

"What the…?"

"Don't let your guard down!" Ansem shouted. He then grabbed Riku by his sharp claws and started to choke him that his claws slowly pierced threw the skin from Riku's neck. Blood trickled out from his neck. But then Ansem drops him in the floor turning back to his normal self. "See what I mean? You're still weak."

Riku glared at him while growling. He slowly got up from the floor. "What about Leon?"

"I have plans for him." Ansem said while chuckling. He looked at a body that was on the floor which seems to be Leon unconscious.

"But what if Sora comes?"

"Then we will be ready."

"Pay back time." Riku said.

"The sun is rising! You better go to your coffin."

"That is so last century. Can there be somewhere else?"

"Grrr, then take the closet."

"(Scoff) Fine." Riku then leaves the room.

"….Maybe he was to young to be bitten. Did he really had to be a teenager when I possessed him?" Ansem asked. "He's so immature." Ansem said while walking to his coffin.

"He's so Mr. Boss!" Riku said. He walked around Hallow Bastion until he saw a few vampires talking.

"Hey, newb." One of the vampires called him.

"…What?"

"You surely have problems on drinking blood. Your fangs can't even piece threw skin."

"Take that back!"

"Can you even fly. You're not even close on being a vampire."

"Grrr! You'll pay!" Riku rushed at the young vampire and tackled him. He started to punch him continuously. The other vampires grabbed him. He struggled to break free so he kicked one of them in the weak spot. (What's the weakness of the male? You must know that)

"Enough!"

"Ansem!"

"Master!"

"What is this? Wrestling?"

"Riku started it." One of the vampires said.

"They where asking for it." Riku complained.

"… If you keep this up Riku, I'll leave you outside and let you burn by the light of day."

"Busted." One of the other vampires said. Riku glared at them.

"Be prepared. By tonight, Sora will come. And we'll kill him."

"Good thing because I'm hungry." Riku said. He turned around but then looked back and then jumped at the vampire and started to bite him in the neck sucking all of his blood. He then gets a wooden stick from his pocket and stabs it on the vampires heart. The vampire screams in pain and slowly turn into dust. "Just what I needed."

"You idiot!" Ansem shouted while grabbing Riku by the shoulder. "You should control yourself more! You can't suck blood from vampires! For that, you should go to your coffin or suffer in the sun! Is that clear?"

"Yes…. Master."

"Hope so." He then walks away. Riku looked at him with anger. His eyes where now red instead of emerald green. His fangs got even sharper. He so wishes that he doesn't have to take orders from anybody but he stopped thinking about it when a small sunlight started to shine on his shoulder that it burned. He ran and then went inside his coffin. "I'll be waiting for you, Sora." He said.

(Gummi Ship)

"Next stop, Hallow Bastion!" Donald said.

"Good… I hope we're not too late."

"Don't worry Sora. Everything is gonna be fine. Right Donald?"

"Uh… right. (Thinking: I'm gonna be roast duck!)

"Hey, there's something under that blanket." Sora said. It seemed like there was someone under it so he took the blanket and took it of and then found…

"Kairi!"

"Uh… hi."

"I told you to stay in Traverse town! This is dangerous."

"Oh, yeah. You go save the day while I stay wondering if you will be coming back. Well I said forget it, I'm staying and that's my final answer."

"…Stay in the gummi ship when we get there and wear this." He gives her a garlic necklace.

"It stinks."

"Good, then there's no problem."

"We're almost there… prepare yourself." Donald said.

"It's been nice knowing ya." Goofy said.

"Don't say that. I'm sure that we'll make it." Sora said.

"Riku…" Kairi said. "I hope your okay…."

(Hallow Bastion)

"Riku…." A voice whispered.

"Hmm…. Kairi!" Riku got up but then he hits his head with the cover of the coffin since it was closed. "Owww! Stupid cover of coffin." Riku came out of the coffin and looked at the full moon. He then sees Ansem walking to him. "It is time." Ansem said.

* * *

Uh, oh... can't continue but review. I'll update soon. 


	6. Hollow Bastion

OMG! I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! Well I own nothing.

* * *

"We're already in Hallow Bastion." Sora said.

"I'm ready!" Donald said.

"To bad it's almost night time." Goofy said.

"What about me?"

"Kairi, you watch the gummi ship."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Okay." Kairi said. So when Kairi was watching the gummi ship. She sighed of boredom and then saw the sun setting. She things that it's time to get in but when she turns around she sees Riku right in front of her with an evil grin. "Hello Kairi."

"Ri…. Ri….Riku?" She said in fear.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of one of your best friend? I fell insulted." He said.

"Get away!" She turns around and starts to run but then she sees Riku again in front of her. "How did you do that!"

"Wanna know what it's like?" He said. He grabbed both of her arms. She tried to struggle but she couldn't escape. "Look at me in the eye." He said. Kairi knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to hypnotize her so she kept her eyes closed. "Very well, I'll do this the harder way." He said. He then used his fingers to open her eyes and they opened. Kairi looked at him straight in the eye and fell into a trance. "Good. Will you do as I say?"

"…Yes…"

"Now tell me, where is Sora?"

"Inside the castle." She said.

"Good now for the reward. Actually it was masters orders to kill you."

"I don't think so!" said a voice. Then three ninja stars hit Riku in the chest but it didn't do much. Then Yuffie out of no where gave him a high jump kick in the chest that then he fell on a bottomless cliff. Yuffie then looks at Kairi who was still in a trance while standing up straight. "Kairi! It's me, Yuffie!… Kairi?"

"….."

"Do I have to do this?" (snaps finger)

"Huh? Yuffie!"

"hey, it worked!"

"Where's Riku?"

"He fell on a cliff. I don't think that he's dead. Dang those where my best ninja stars. Where's Sora?"

"He went inside!" Kairi said.

"Then let's go!" Yuffie and Kairi ran to the entrance of Hallow Bastion. But before they could get in a figure appeared right in front of them. It had the same black suit like the rest of the vampires but Yuffie gasped after she saw who it was. "LEON!" Yuffie shouted. Leon got his gun blade and rushed to Yuffie but then Cid jumped in front of Yuffie and showed a cross in front of Leon. Leon screamed in terror but the scream sounded like a screech. His wings sprouted from his back and he flew away. "Cid, thank goodness!"

"Hey, just call me Cid Helsing." Cid said. Yuffie and Kairi had a sweat drop.

"…Cid Helsing?" Kairi asked not impressed.

"Let's go find Sora!"

"Not… so… fast." Ansem said while flying from the sky and landing.

"Ansem!" Cid shouted.

"So… we meet again."

"Kairi, when I tell you, run." Said Yuffie.

"But-"

"No more buts! That's enough buts. Now go!" Yuffie said. Kairi obeyed Yuffie and got inside Hollow Bastion. "We're ready for you Ansem."

"Foolish mortals. But I can spare your bodies for something special."

"Spare our bodies?" Cid asked. Then two vampires grabbed both of them and bit them in the neck.

(Inside the castle)

Sora, Donald and Goofy went into the room where they had to seal the key hole. You know the part when Sora had to battle Riku/Ansem. He saw Riku standing waiting for him. Sora could notice the wounds that Riku had that he took from Yuffie's ninja stars. "Hello Sora."

"Riku. So we finally found you." Sora said.

"Prepare your funeral."

"Sora will not have a funeral!" Donald shouted. "Garlaga!"

"AAAHH! GARLIC! Grrr! I'll finish with you DUCK!" Riku grabbed Donald and threw him away that he went threw a window.

"Donald!"

"And for the doggie!" Riku gets a bone and then Goofy starts to act like a dog. "See the bone? Fetch!" Riku throws it in the window and Goofy jumps out of the window falling. "GOFFY YOU FOOL!" Sora shouted.

"Well I guess that it's just you and me." Riku said while getting his soul eater.

"I guess I have no choice but to stop you." Sora said.

(Back to Kairi)

She was in the library trying to find another door. Yet this made her remember when she use to be with her grandma. It brings her so much memories.

"Kairi…"

"Gasp! Ans-"

Ohh, cliffy well review. Sorry it was short. The other chapter will come soon.


	7. the truth

Hey look this chapter isn't long and I sorta have writers block and I had a little problem with this chapter.

* * *

Riku rushed to Sora with his soul eater getting ready to strike but Sora blocked him with his keyblade. He pushes Riku back. He lands on his feet.

"You can't win, Sora. I'm more powerful than you."

"Riku, listen to yourself. You have no idea how your parents are worried sick!"

"Like if they care. Like if I care. I always hated my old life until this happened. Now I can do whatever I want." He said. "Soon we will rule everything when Kairi's dead."

"What? Why kill her?"

"Well not really kill. We need her heart but her body will be disposed. Her heart is the key to our plan."

"Why do you want to kill her?"

"It's not just her. It's you too!" Riku jumped high and raised his soul eater. Sora got his keyblade block him but Sora fell on the floor while blocking that he was pined. "I was suppose to be the keyblade master until you got it!" Riku got a small knife and stabbed it at the side of Sora. Sora screamed in pain. Riku took it out. The knife was covered in blood and then he licked it. But that got Riku's guard down. Sora punches him in the face and kicked him in the side. He ran close to a window. He saw the gummi ship but didn't see Kairi. "Oh, no."

"Oh, there's more that you need to worry about."

"What?"

"Like this." Riku holds his keyblade.

"The keyblade!"

"Well I have two weapons and you have none. What's it gonna-" Before Riku could finish, he started to grunt in pain that he kneeled on the floor. He felt this horrible pain all over his body. He didn't know what it was. He then started to scream in pain.

"Riku!" Sora said while walking closer.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted. His arm slowly moved. He grabbed Sora's keyblade and threw it

back to Sora. Sora grabbed it but then he looks at Riku. His eyes looked more red and his fangs where even longer than before. Sora knew that that wasn't good. He used his speed to grab Sora and threw him to the window that he fell and landed on a balcony outside. Sora tried to get up but he was still bleeding. Riku walked to him. He ran to him but Sora got out of the way quickly and hit him by the back.

He then got a cross. Riku screamed after he saw it but Sora's luck ran out when a vampire creature hits him with his wing and he let go of the cross. It scratched his face. Sora was about to grab the cross again until Riku pointed his soul eater in his neck. "Weakling. It's time for you to die."

While that happened, did you ask yourself what happened to Kairi? Well here it is. On the very, very, top of the castle, Ansem was there but he was holding Kairi who was unconscious. She was not bitten or killed… yet. Ansem holds her by the neck. She slowly wakes up. "Hello Kairi. There's something that I want." He said. His hands go threw her chest and then he took out Kairi's heard which made Kairi's body useless. "No need for this." He then lets go of her body and started to fall. Sora could almost see it. Then everything started to go in slow motion. "Kairi!" Sora shouted. Riku looked back and saw "her".

Gets up and then flies up and catch Kairi's body just in time. (Hey he can fly without his wings too but not for long.) He looked up and sees Ansem holding her heart. He lands on the floor and puts her on the floor. He looks at her. Sora walks closer to him.

"What… what have I done?" He said.

"That insolent brat!" Ansem shouted. He jumps and lands beside Riku. "You should have just let her fall."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Then why did you want this to happen?"

"... I…."

"Right after you discovered that I bit you, you liked it."

"You made me like this!" Riku rushes to Ansem and tries to punch him but Ansem grabs his fist and crushes it a little. "You still are young."

"Change me back!"

"Like if I can. Your now one of us Riku. Accept it."

"Not a chance!"

"You never know when to give up."

"How about me fighting you?" Sora said.

"Sora, this is between me and Riku. Stay out of the way!" He grabs Sora and throws him away. He was falling until a ship catch him. He lands on the wind shield and saw the person who was piloting the ship. It was Cloud! "Just in time!"

"Cloud! We need to get to Kairi."

"Right behind you." He flew back to the castle. Dowald (I watch house of mouse) or Donald started Ansem but he was doing no effect on him but Goofy got Kairi's heart. It went back to Kairi and then she woke up. She saw Donald and Goofy and then saw the ship. Ansem did a loud screeching sound that blew away Kairi and Donald and Goofy but like Sora, Cloud got them. They all went inside the ship. But Cloud was flying away from the castle.

"But what about Riku?"

"Yuffie and Cid are gone! And Kairi's in danger. We must retreat!"

"I could have just killed them by now but it'll be too quick." Ansem said. He then looked at Riku. "The time has come to see your true vampire self." He said. He slowly raised his hands in front of Riku. Riku started to grunt in pain but this time it was worst than before. "What's happening?"

"If you stop resisting, it won't be that painful." He said. Then Riku felt something coming out from his back. More like if something burst out from his back. He could notice that his nails from his hands where getting sharper. He falls on the floor unconscious.

"What? He's resisting? He should of change in more than fifteen seconds!" He looks at him on the floor. "Well… I guess the wings are enough." He said. "What he doesn't know is that he's more different than any other vampires." He said.

"What…. What's going on?" Riku asked himself. He slowly got up from the floor. He still felt a small pain in his back. He looks back and couldn't believe on what he saw. Wings. He had wings. Riku slowly got up and looked around. He growled under his breath. "ANSEM!"

"You called?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Try."

"Oh, I will."

"Yes, use your hate and anger." He said while chuckling. Riku used his agility to get to Ansem and almost gave him a punch but he dodged it. Ansem then gave him and upper cut right in the chin that it send him flying. He falls on the floor but then gets up with more rage. He then starts to punch Ansem continuously and then gave him a hard kick. He grabs Ansem by the neck and tries on choking him. "Die!"

"Keep on doing it! Use your anger!"

"Shut up!" He then sank his fangs on his neck sucked some blood from Ansem. He then hits him in the face and gives him another kick. "Why don't you defend yourself?"

"Because this is part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"Do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Tell me what's the plan!" Riku shouted.

"First of all, I know that your parents haven't been truthful to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that they didn't. You think that you where starting to be a vampire but what you didn't know is that you where always a vampire."

"What!"

"Did they even tell you that you where adopted?"

"You're lying!"

"I know that you look at the picture albums in your house of when you where a child but there was no picture of when you where born or a newborn. Did you ask yourself why?"

"…."

"It's not because they didn't have a camera. You where adopted."

"How can that be?"

"And you wonder where you came from? You where always a vampire. Your real father was a vampire. He fell in love with a human and had you. He knew that you where special and unique than any other vampires. Many vampires wanted to have you part of there clan so they would rule. You have a special power that is deep inside of you but still is dormant. Your mother tried to hide you but she didn't survive and so did your father. As you can see, you where always what you are now."

"But… won't that mean that I'm… half?"

"Since you got the bite from me, now you're whole."

"….You're lying!" He rushes at Ansem and then starts to choke him but that's when Ansem started to chuckle. "Just enough rage for your transformation." Ansem said. His hand started to glow black and then he stabbed it on Riku's chest. All he felt was utter pain.

(Destiny Island)

"I feel like a jerk!" Sora said.

"Calm down, Sora." Kairi said.

"I can't! What will I tell his parents?"

"It's okay… we know."

"Mr. Johnson!" They both said.

"There could be no hope for Riku to become a human but… I want that man who has my son dead."

"He's already dead."

"I mean turned into dust. I… I didn't tell the complete truth to my son."

"What is it?"

"…He's not my son."

"What?"

"Fifteen years ago I was walking alone to an ally until I heard a baby crying. I noticed that a women that was holding him while she was sitting on the floor. It looked like if she just had the baby. I helped her a little but she looked pretty beat up by something that she couldn't survive. She told me to promise to take care of him and so I did. I took him home and adopted him. She told me to name him Riku."

And he doesn't know?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No. I was gonna tell him but I couldn't after the aguement we had."

"……If only there was a way."

"Sora…" Kairi puts her hand on his shoulder. "Riku may always be a vampire but we won't let a bad guy take control of him, right?"

"…Yes. This time, we're gonna do it right."

* * *

Well I hope you like it and I want to tell you everyone that I wish you a Merry Christmas. 


	8. Final battle: part one

This is gonna be short, sorry.

* * *

"But… Mr. Johnson? Is there anything else that Riku's real mom told you?" Sora asked.

"…Yes…I promised myself that I would never say this." He said. "I guess I have no choice." He said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Riku was a half vampire."

"Was?" Kairi and Sora asked in shock.

"Ever since he was a baby. I never told anyone… nether my wife. I watched him everyday and I detected nothing like weird feelings that vampires had… well except that he always bites on his ball when he was a baby. When I discovered that Ansem bit him, that made him whole."

"Was his mom human?" Sora asked.

"Yes but I get the feeling that the father wasn't."

"But it's impossible for a human to breed with a vampire and have a child. That's completely impossible." Kairi said.

"Well she did and she had one." Mr. Johnson said.

"Man, I always get confused on these vampire thingys." Sora said.

"It's late… we should go to bed." Mr. Johnson said.

"Okay." Sora went to his home and went to bed and laid down. Kairi went to her house to get some rest. He couldn't sleep because of his worrying. Could Riku be actually gone? The thinking really tired him out. He slowly fell asleep and started to dream. He was in nowhere just floating around darkness. He looked around but he found nothing until he sees a person. It was Riku. He ran closer to him. Riku turned back and looked at him with an emotionless face until he made this evil glare that he chuckled. Sora slowly moved back. He then hears Riku grunting in pain that his physical form started to change. Wings burst out from his back, his skin was turning dark, his eyes where glowing red, his claws got sharper and his fangs where longer. Sora could hear the loud screeching sound that was Riku's voice. Sora was so scared that he couldn't move or run away. The creature rushed to Sora getting ready to attack until he wakes up. "oh… it was just a dream."

"Maybe that was a dream." A voice said. Sora gasped and then saw Ansem holding Kairi unconscious in his shoulder. "There has been a change of plans." He said. "We're not gonna take Kairi's heart. So just go to sleep."

"What?" Then something hits Sora so hard that he went out like a light. Everything was black until Sora finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head and got up. When he got up he looked around. It was almost like the same place that he saw in his dream.

"Long time no see, Sora."

"Riku?" Sora was about to get his keyblade till he discovered that he didn't have it. "What?"

"Looking for this?" He said while holding the keyblade. "Now with no disturbance, I can kill you."

"Riku, there's something that you're father didn't tell you."

"I know what it is! I'm adopted! Half vampire! All these years and he never told me! I hate him even more." He shouted. He throws that keyblade close to Sora. "Defend yourself." He said. Sora slowly got the keyblade. He really didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Riku jumped to him while raising his sword at Sora but Sora blocks it. He keeps on trying to hit him but Sora just keeps on blocking. "It's that all you can do? Just by blocking?"

"Sorry!" Sora then quickly moved right by him and used his keyblade at Riku's back. Riku screamed in pain. That's when he got furious that wings burst out from his back. Sora got worried and hopes that he doesn't turn into that creature that he just saw in his dream. The feeling freaked him out to a point that he didn't move.

He just doesn't have the heart to kill him, to kill his best friend. All he could do was just defend himself and not fight back. He could, he can't but he needs to. "Giving up?"

"No…" Sora said. Then his keyblade started to glow.

"Who can help you? You're all alone." Riku said.

"No he isn't!" said a voice.

"Goofy?"

"Sora! It's us!"

"Where are you?"

"We're not really here. But we can send some of our power to help you."

"Yes… that's it! Riku, even though I'm alone, my heart isn't. Well get ready!"

"I'd rather suck every single blood that you have!" Riku said with rage. But then something appears in Sora's hand. It looked like three cards. A Goofy card, a Donald card and a keyblade card. "What is this?" Sora asked. (Remember, Sora doesn't remember the whole KH: Chain of memories thing by Namine) "Three cards? Wait! I know what to do!"

"It's time to die!" Riku shouted. He flew up and then flew to Sora. He charged at him but then Sora does something. Sora jumped and stabbed his keyblade into the floor and he then started shouted and a battle cry followed saying this.

"TRINITY LIMIT!" Then a huge light shined almost everywhere. Riku screamed in fear when the light surrounded him. When it faids, Sora looks around to see if he could find Riku. He sees him on the floor unconscious. Sora runs to him to see if he's alive. "Riku?"

"Sora… Is that you?"

"Yes… It didn't hurt you that much?"

"Of course it did." He said. That's when he made an evil look. He gets his sword and stabs it right threw Sora's stomach. Sora gasped in pain. He could feel the blood dripping from his stomach. Riku got his blade out. "Now I get my vengeance."

Sora coughed while gasping for air. He fell down the floor. He looked at Riku one more time. "Ri…Riku… remember…" He said. After he heard that, he heard Sora's heart stopping. Right after that, memories of his past started to appear again. When he was a baby, a kid and when he became a teenager. He was even remembering when he and Sora found the hide out for the first time. He could hear the laugh of Sora and Kairi and his family. He could remember the fun that he had with them. "What is this! What are these images!" He shouted. He screams out loud which sounded like a screech that the darkness was slowly disappearing. He was in an old mansion. He fell down his knees and started to sob. "Why? WHY! Why did I do this!" He shouted. He then hears a scream that sounded just like Kairi. "It's too late. She's dead." Ansem said.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He shouted. He started to do continuously punches at Ansem till he grabs his fist and crushes it. "Gaaahh!"

"I can see that you even killed, Sora."

"You!"

"Why me? You're the one who did it with your own free will." He said while chuckling.

"SHUT UP!" He said. He was about to kick him till Ansem grabbed his leg and threw him that he hits the wall. Riku slowly gets up and growls that his eyes started to glow. That's when his skin starts to get darker and his nails grew sharp like claws. His fangs got larger and his wings got bigger. He slowly gets up and looks at Ansem with rage.

"Fight me? You're a fool to choose to fight me." Ansem said while his eyes glowed.

* * *

Okay, so Kairi and Sora are dead. That means that there's no way for Riku to get them back... or maybe there is. Don't worry, they'll come back. Review. 


	9. Final Battle: part two

I forgot to mention that I do know a lot of English but my writing is a little bad so this chapter wasn't that good.

* * *

Riku rushed at Ansem getting ready to attack with his blade but Ansem slashed him with his blade. Riku falls back and gets up. "You took away my humanity! I want it back!"

"Even though you kill me, Riku, you'll always be a vampire. You'll never change. You always where and you will be forever."

"As long as I kill you, I'll feel better!" He shouted. He tries to attack him with his blade but Ansem keeps on blocking. Ansem then quickly got a wooden stake and stabbed it at Riku on the side close to his ribs. He screams in pain. Ansem then gave him an upper cut and kicked him in the chest making him fall back. Riku slowly takes out the stake but Ansem grabbed the stake and licked the blood that was in it. "If I hadn't bitten you, I could have just killed you and sucked all the blood that you had in your body." He said.

"Then why did you?"

"Do I have to answer that?" He asked.

"Yes." Riku shouted. He kicked Ansem and managed to get Ansem's other blade. Adding to his soul eater, he put his two blades in front of Ansem getting ready to kill him. "Who am I? What am I?"

"You where half vampire."

"Who was my father? Who was my mother!"

"…Your father was way more different than any other vampires. And your mother, she was just a worthless human."

"Worthless!" Riku shouted in rage. He was about to cut down Ansems head till a few vampires creatures grabbed him that he dropped his two blades on the floor. It was Leon, Cid and Yuffie actually in vampire form. Riku struggled to break free. But grabs Leon by his arm and used his strength to throw him away. All he's missing is Cid and Yuffie. He hits Yuffie in the gut by his elbow and kicked Cid right in the face knocking him out. He now focused on Ansem. "Better if we settle this in a different way." Ansem said while his wings where coming out. He then transformed to the dark creature that he was when Riku was fighting him for the first time. Riku did the same thing.

"Duel to the death." Riku said. He then flew quickly at Ansem and grabbed him. He when threw the wall and came out of the old mansion. He then scratched him continuously but it still didn't do much. He then flies in the air and throws Ansem at the roof of the mansion. The roof broke and he fell to the attic. Riku flew down to the attic to find him.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" He shouted.

"What you did didn't do much." Said a voice. Riku knew that it was Ansem but he couldn't find him. It was too dark. But then Riku felt this horrible pain that came from his stomach. He then could see the end of a sword that went right threw him. Ansem pulls it out and Riku falls on the floor. "Three more hours for the sun to rise." He chuckled. Riku puts his hands on his wound and looked at Ansem. Ansem grabs him by the neck and starts choking him harder than before. "That's it, die slowly." He said while getting another stake.

"Well, well, this reminds me about something that happened a long, long time ago. Right after I became a vampire but… what was it?" He asked. Riku was choking like crazy.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me when your father died." He said. "Your real father. His name was Valnor." He slowly puts the stake on Riku's chest getting ready to stab it threw his heart. "Before I kill you, here's my little secret." He whispered. "I killed your father." He said. He then stabs the stake at Riku's heart. Riku screamed.

"I finally got rid of you." He said. But he then notices something that was wrong. He's dead, he stabbed the stake on Riku's chest but… isn't he suppose to turn into ashes and dust. He knew that something was not right. "What?"

* * *

"Where… where am I?" Riku asked himself while floating in darkness.

"Riku…."

"Who… who's there?" He asked with confusion.

"Riku, this isn't the end. You can still win this."

"What… what if I can't?"

"I know you can." Then a figure appears right in front of him. It was a man that almost looked just like him except that his silver hair was longer.

"You're… you're…"

"Yes, I'm your father."

"…So it's true." Riku said. "Should I be a bad guy then?" He asked.

"That's your choice but the most important thing is that you destroy Ansem before he destroys the worlds."

"But I don't understand! What kind of vampire am I? All I know is that there are a few things that I did but no other vampire can do! What am I?"

"All your questions will soon be answered."

"But how can I fight him?"

"With the power that was always inside of you."

"Impossible, he's suppose to turn into dust but… he's not." Ansem said. He gets closer to Riku's "dead" body to check until Riku opened his eyes and then took of the stake from his chest. "Just because you took down my father doesn't mean that you can take me down easily." Riku said with an aura glowing around him.

* * *

Review please! 


	10. Final battle: parte three

………. I'm having emotional problems. There's gonna be a part that is gonna change the subject. Oh yeah this isn't too actiony okay? Sorry to disappoint you.

* * *

Riku rushed at Ansem and then started to punch him continuously with rage that he grabbed him and then flew out of the old mansion. He then spins and throws Ansem to a bottomless cliff but Ansem used his wings to stop himself from falling. He then rushed to Riku and grabbed him by the neck and then kicked him on the gut. But that didn't let Riku stop him. He tries to punch him but Riku quickly ducks but Ansem gave him an uppercut by his knee making him fall down on the ground.

"Not bad, Riku. You got a little stronger than before."

"Let's just finish this."

"One hour before the sun rises."

"Well I'll see you melt on the sun." He shouted.

"Hope that I can go with you too." Ansem said while landing on the ground. "Since you're starting to be useless I could just try to posses you again." While he was talking he grabbed a stake behind his back. "If I can't kill him like this, at least I could just make his wings useless." He thought. Ansem extended his wings and flew up. Riku followed him while grabbing his soul eater. Riku then threw his soul eater at Ansem and it hit him right in the chest making Ansem fall on the ground dead or unconscious. Hey if he was dead, he would have turned into dust. Riku ran back to the mansion and saw the dead corpses of Sora and Kairi.

He fell down his knees and looked at them. "Sora…. Kairi…. I didn't mean it." He said. He then had a choice. He could at least turn them to vampires so they would live. But will they still be the same person that he knew? That didn't matter. He grabbed Sora's body and looked at it.

"Forgive me." He said. He then sank his fangs on his neck. After that, he placed him on the floor and then looked at Kairi. He grabbed her and looked at her…. Well not in the eyes. More like in the chest. He just decided to do something before he bites Kairi. He was thinking on touching her chest but…..

"THAT SON OF A B!" Ansem shouted with rage from outside. Riku knew that that wasn't good so he quickly bit Kairi and by accident dropped her on the floor. "Oww! Be careful with me!"

"Kairi! You're alive!" Riku shouted while hugging her. "Well sort of." He said.

"Oh… Am I dead?" Sora asked.

"….Yeah." Riku responded.

"This doesn't look like the afterlife." Kairi said.

"You're undead." He said.

"What? Are you saying that Ansem bit us?" Sora asked with an upset tone.

"Not Ansem… me."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"You guys where dead!"

"We're still dead." Sora said.

"And alive at the same time."

"This is confusing." Kairi said.

"So we're zombies?" Sora asked.

"No!" Riku shouted.

"Then get to the point." Sora said.

"Ansem is trying to kill me so-" Riku was about to continue till he heard Ansem crashing threw the wall of the mansion with anger and man is he pissed. "Sora, Kairi, find a safe place to hide and don't go outside. The sun is rising." He said.

"But what about you?" Kair asked.

"Just go!" He shouted.

"Okay. Oh yeah just in case take this." Sora throws Riku his keyblade.

"Thanks."

"Enough talk!" Ansem said while getting his blade. He rushed at Riku till Riku blocked him with Sora's keyblade. But then something happens. Another keyblade appeared in his other hand. It looked like his soul eater but only different. "What's this?" Riku asked himself.

"_Road to dawn" _A voice said.

"Ha and you think that you can stop me with two keyblades?"

"No, I think I can kill you with it!" Riku shouted. By using force, Riku broke Ansem's blade and then stabbed it at his chest. Ansem chuckled. "And you think that can stop me?"

"No this is." Riku said. Then both of the keyblades started to glow a huge shine of light.

"What? What is this!"

"EAT LIGHT!" Riku shouted. Ansem could fell the light piercing threw his intestines that he was burning in fire.

"MARK MY WORDS! I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted before he exploded sending Riku flying and hitting the ground. Both Sora's and Riku's keyblade fell on the floor too. Riku looked at explosion. He picked up both of the keyblades and got up. "Man that was fast. Why didn't I think about that before?" He asked.

"Yo, Riku!" Sora called. "I saw everything. You rock!" He said.

"There can be two keyblade masters." He said while giving back to Sora his keyblade. Kairi walked to Sora and Riku. They both looked at him.

"Guys….. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what happened to me…… I just don't know what…. I just don't deserve to be here."

"If you weren't here we wouldn't be alive –er undead."

"Does that mean we can't come home again?" Kairi asked.

"….No. I have to continue that my father started and finish it." He said.

"Leon, Yuffie and Cid are waking up." Kairi said.

"Should we help them?" Sora asked.

"…Yeah a little."

"Since Ansem is dead should the curse be gone?" Sora asked.

"yeah."

"But what about you?" Kairi asked.

"I can't turn back. I even can't turn back on being a half vampire. I'm stuck like this." He said.

"Sora!" Leon called.

"You're back." Sora said in a joyful tone.

"My head… what happened?" Yuffie asked.

"Ansem's dead for good." Riku said.

"So much for Cid Helsing." Yuffie teased.

"Shut up." Cid said.

"But you're… " Leon was about to finish.

"Vampires. This could be the only moment that we see each other." Sora said.

"So that means that we can't see each other again?" Yuffie asked.

"True." Riku said.

"Just be careful out there." Cid said.

"And keep your guard up." Riku said.

"Sun! It's rising." Kairi said.

"Not good." Sora said.

"Where's the gummi ship?" Riku asked.

"We didn't take one, remember? You kidnapped us." Sora answered back.

"I didn't want to use this but we have no choice." Riku said. He lifted his hand and then a black portal opens. "I guess this is goodbye." Sora said.

"I get the feeling that we'll see each other again." Leon said.

Sora's frown turned into a smile because of what Leon said. "We will meet again. That's a promise." Sora said.

"You sure you can keep it?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure."

"Sora let's go!" Kairi called while grabbing him by the shirt then they went inside the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

Sorry that it's crappy. I'm almost done. 


	11. Goodbye forever?

Finally the last chapter, coming soon Vampire self 2! I'm working on it

* * *

Back in destiny island, Riku's mom was walking outside from the house while brooming the side walk. Later she checked her mail box not expecting anything new. But she was still worried about Riku. Now she's thinking that he's dead. But she can't think that. She doesn't even know. She just hopes that he isn't upset at them just because he was adopted. She checked the mail and then found something. It was addressed to there house. There was no name on who send it to them. She went inside the house and sat on the kitchen seat. She opened it and started to read it. 

"Oh my! Daniel! Come quick!" She called.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's from Riku."

"You serious!"

"Read it." She said.

Dear mom and Dad well this is too old

I just want to say that I'm okay. We'll sorta okay. That crazy psycho guy that you saw well let's just say that he's more than undead. And when I mean dead I mean turned into dust. About Sora and Kairi well…. They're like me now. But that isn't important now. The truth is that I'm afraid that I can't come back to you guys again

Riku's mom starts to sob

And mom I know that you're sobbing right now. But I could be a threat to all of you and I don't want to risk that. I already know the truth that I was just adopted and found after my mother died. I know that I use to be half but now I'm a complete vampire thanks to the no good son of a b.

"I keep on telling him." His mom said.

I know what you're gonna say and I'm sorry. So… my life did change forever and I want to find out the truth of my family, my real parents. I just wish that I could see them but they are already dead…. By him. I love you a lot and I will never forget you. Just tell Sora's parents that at least he's still alive. I could only hope for a miracle to see you guys again and I just wish to see you just one more time but I can't make that promise. Now I'm a shadow of the night, a vampire. And that man thought that my destiny is to destroy. Maybe it was my destiny to become a vampire. It's my destiny to set things right. That's all I wanted to say. I'm really gonna mis you. If only. If only there was a way.

Riku 

His father slowly closed the envelope and looked at his wife. She was trying to hold her tears but she continued to cry and hugged him. "Just pray that we'll see him again." He said while hugging her.

* * *

So this was the last chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that good. I'm still on hiatus but I felt like I wanted to finish this. Even though I like the thank the reviewers for reviewing. I can't really say all the namesbecause there too much but I really apreaciate it. 

Oh yeah and horsie890. You just gave me a really good idea for the second part. Thanks.


End file.
